Patients with Hodgkin's disease are frequently treated with radiation therapy. These therapies reduce the risk of Hodgkin's disease recurrence. Clinically apparent heart disease is rarely associated with modern Hodgkin's disease treatment. However, there is little information about the potential effects to the heart that may not be obvious to patients or physicians without sensitive testing. This protocol will study 10 patients who were treated more than 5 years ago with radiation therapy and 10 normal volunteers who did not have Hodgkin's disease or radiation therapy. It will then relate the results to the treatment received by the patients with Hodgkin's disease.